Virgin Sacrifice
by Jedi Annie Scrambler
Summary: It had been a month since Rumpelstiltskin has appeared in the court room, asking for her in exchange for the safety of her people. He had babbled on about a prophecy involving her bloodlines and the heir of a seventh son and a virgin sacrifice. "Yes," he'd said, looking down at her, "She is the one." (Prompt: Rumbelle first time, ritual/primal, master/servant)


It had been a month since Rumpelstiltskin has appeared in the court room, asking for her in exchange for the safety of her people. He had babbled on about a prophecy involving her bloodlines and the heir of a seventh son and a virgin sacrifice.

"Yes," he'd said, looking down at her, "She is the one."

She was willing to sacrifice herself for her people, one life for many, it was more than a fair trade in her mind. But the full moon needed for the sacrifice would not been present for a month, so Belle was to be the Dark One's maid until that time.

Today was the day. Belle knew that today the Dark One was going to sacrifice her in his ancient, prophetic ritual. Her hands tightened around her cloak. She'd grown used to life as Rumpelstiltskin's maid, enjoyed it even. Her only wish was for more time, time to read books and see the world, time to get to know the mysterious man.

Rumpelstiltskin entered the great hall, face grim and hooded with a cloak. Crossing the room, he took the cloak from her grip and wrapped it around her shoulders. He traced he jawline with a single finger before gently pulling her against him.

With a puff of purple dark magic, they had transported deep into the woods. Without a word he took her hand, leading her along a trail to a hidden cave. Belle was nervous that her master was so serious as he normally was quite impish and flamboyant.

"Master?" she probed as they came to the cavern room. A giant stone slab was in the center, spotlighted with moonlight from the hole in the ceiling.

He didn't reply, simply dropped her hand and approached the stone slab, the altar, and spread his cloak over it. With a flick of his wrist a fire was lit in the fireplace along the back wall. A ring of fire circled the room. He gestured for her to approach.

When she did, he lifted her to sit on the altar on his cloak, and looked her in the eyes for one long moment. As he reached for the clasp on her own cloak she stopped his hands.

"Please, master, can I ask one thing before this?" she asked.

"Of course," he whispered, "but make it quick, we cannot waste the moonlight."

"Can you make it fast? When you-" she bit her lip, "When you kill me?"

"_Kill you_?" he cried, "I'm not going to kill you! What made you think that?!"

"You said you needed me for a virgin sacrifice, and normally sacrifice means kill!"

"No no no, that's the wrong translation of the prophecy. See, the dialect is is different from most forms of the ancient tongue and the literal translation is 'sacrifice of virginity' meaning your virginity itself is sacrificed, not the virgin."

"Oh," Belle said, calming down considerably, "So we just have to-"

She gestured, vaguely.

"I just need to fuck you," he replied wickedly.

Belle unhooked her cloak and tossed it to the floor, "Your moonlight is wasting."

With a feral growl, Rumpelstiltskin pushed her onto her back. A puff of magic left her naked before him, and he grinned in delight.

Belle gasped as he dropped his head and began to kiss her breasts. She whimpered as he bathed each in turn with his tongue and scrape of teeth. He took one nipple in his mouth, sucking like a newborn. Belle arched, pressing her breast farther into his mouth as she gave a little cry of, "Master!" He repeated the ministrations as she mewed and moaned under him with each new sensation.

She'd wrapped her legs around him unconsciously and he dropped a hand between them to run his thumb along her wet folds.

"So wet already," he growled, nuzzling her throat, "So wet for me."

He littered her throat with kisses before turning them to little nips. He enjoyed the way she moaned, not cried in fear or pain, as he left a trail of red marks on her.

His hands, meanwhile, where busy between her legs. He traced circles on her clit with no regard for gentility. His maid was sobbing, begging without words for release. He pinched her sensitive bud of nerves and she came, screaming his name.

Dropping to his knees beside the alter, he pushed her legs farther open and began to lap at her juices. Belle sobbed as his tongue slipped in and out of her, teeth nipping her clit. She came again, faster, shaking, more intense this time.

Rumpelstiltskin kissed her forehead as she panted. Magic took care of his clothes and he positioned himself at her entrance.

"Look at me," he murmured, his eyes had gone black. Belle's chest heaved with breath as they locked eyes.

With one firm movement, he rocked into her, watching her face change at the new feeling of being joined to him. There was a little flicker of pain, then she relaxed and he thrust into her again, harder this time. His grunts and her moans filled the air as they became one over and over again. He filled her more than she thought possible and Belle had never felt as close to a person as she did Rumpelstiltskin.

Another thrust brought her over the edge, her screams of his name echoed through the cavern. As her body clenched around him the Dark One came too with a groan.

He rolled onto his side, pulling the cloak around then. The inside was quilted with white fabric and, huddling against his chest, Belle noticed that he was checking it for her blood. Sure enough, there was a smear of red on white.

"Good," he muttered, "Exactly what I needed."

"What is to become of me?" she yawned.

"Hm?" he glanced down at her, then tightened his arms around her, "You'll stay, of course. Is that... is that alright?"

"I'd like that," she whispered as she slipped into slumber, "Love you."

Rumpelstiltskin was surprised at this declaration, but cuddled her closer, "Yes, yes, little one, sleep now."


End file.
